


Confessions in the Junk Yard

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Space Dad always saves Keith's day, Trans Keith (Voltron), non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: "Careful. Your eyes might fall off."With a startled yelp, Lance jumps off the side of his bed. When he hits the floor, he immediately scrambles to hide the magazine he was holding, but unfortunately, his surprise visitor snatch it right out of his grip faster than you can say 'Lance, that's hella gay.'"Ooo, not bad. I can see why you're marvelling him. I'd like to have a taste of some of that too. I'm getting thirsty for those abs. Makes you want to slip your hand into those - "Lance quickly stands up, face red as ever. "Ew! I wouldn't think of doing that, EVER!""Really? Then why were you staring at him like he's gonna jump out of the page and attack you?" She points at the magazine for emphasis, but darts it away when Lance tried to snatch it. "He is 'daddy material', isn't he?"





	Confessions in the Junk Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is just something I made to get my mind off of things. Enjoy this silly one shot I made. I know that Keith's character is so off of how he originally is, but it's just a thing I made and I pictured him being all like Chloe Price from the game Life is Strange. So, yeah! Enjoy!

Lance flips through a magazine as he sits on his bed in his messy room. He raise a curious eyebrow as he turns to page after page and after page. His thumb holds down one of the pages where a girl is wearing a blue bikini. He darts his eyes all over in a fast paced movement so he could catch every inch of skin this girl is showing.

Another reason why his favorite color is blue.

The brunette starts going through the magazine again to see what else could catch his eye. Suddenly, he stops at another page. His cheeks blush at what he sees; a man with rock hard abs poses in just his black underwear. Unlike before, he roams his eyes on the image slowly, a bead of sweat starting to form on his temples. He tugs the collar of his blue t-shirt at this.

Maybe black can be his favorite color too. Ooh, if he could only take that piece of fabric off - 

"Careful. Your eyes might fall off."

With a startled yelp, Lance jumps off the side of his bed. When he hits the floor, he immediately scrambles to hide the magazine he was holding, but unfortunately, his surprise visitor snatch it right out of his grip faster than you can say 'Lance, that's hella gay.' 

The visitor is a girl with straigth black hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Her lips are a natural light red, her cheek bones are high on her heart shaped face with her bangs framing it, and her eyes are dark purple in color in which Lance likes the most about her. Wiping her hands on her ripped blue jeans, she dusts off her sleevless white shirt that shows off her sides and revealing the black fabric of her bra. The girl sits down on Lance's side of the bed, opposite to where he had fallen. She smirks down at Lance as she extend her arms - her right arm covered in tattoes - infront of her so she could inspect the image Lance has been staring at earlier.

"Ooo, not bad. I can see why you're marvelling him. I'd like to have a taste of some of that too. I'm getting thirsty for those abs. Makes you want to slip your hand into those - "

Lance quickly stands up, face red as ever. "Ew! I wouldn't think of doing that, EVER!"

"Really? Then why were you staring at him like he's gonna jump out of the page and attack you?" She points at the magazine for emphasis, but darts it away when Lance tried to snatch it. "He is 'daddy material', isn't he?"

He covers his ears as his face grows hotter, if that's even possible . "Stop it! Shut up! Keep your dirty nick names to yourself. And what the hell, Camille?! You can't just go through my window like that! Why can't you use the front door like a normal person?"

"Because," she puts the magazine out of Lance's reach when he tries to grab it from her again. "That would mean I have to see your sugar coated mommy lovekins who just loves spreading rainbows and cupcakes wherever she goes."

"You don't like my mom?"

"More like your mom doesn't like me. She sees me like I'm a bad influence to you."

"I would too with those tatts running along your arm."

"Hey, you know you wish you have this sweet ink. Don't lie to me."

He chuckles, "Yeah, they're pretty cool." 

Lance sits down on the other side of the bed. He tries to get the magazine from her again, but fails when she puts her other hand against his face.

"C'mern, Cermille! Gerve ert bark!" He says against her hand.

"Hold on, Lance-cat. I'm not done yet." Camille raises the magazine higher so both she and Lance could see it. "Woah, I wonder how long it took for him to get those sweet abs. Don't you wish you could just run your tongue down it and wow, your face is burning."

She removes her hand and shakes it like she just touched a hot bowl fresh from the oven. Lance takes this at his advantage and swipe the magazine from her hand. He gets up and toss it at the top of his closet where she surely can't try to reach it.

"Kill joy." Camille simply says with a sly smile on her lips as she lies down on Lance's bed, both hands resting behind her head while propping her feet covered in combat boots up. "It isn't such a big deal, Lance-nyan. There's nothing wrong checking other guys out. That doesn't exactly mean you're gay...or are you?"

His eyes widens as he sits back down beside her. "No! What kind of question is that?!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know. Don't make such a big deal about it. Plus, I'm your best friend. Best friends are supposed to know each other's secrets. Including the dirty ones."

"Huh, funny. You only ever open up to me about your 'family situation'. Nothing else."

"Isn't the story of my douchebag parents enough?"

"How about something that's a little more deeper about you?"

She sits up and gives him a curious look. "Deeper?"

"Yeah. Something that only you know about yourself."

"Uhhmm, I hate skirts."

Lance gives her a dead look, "Everyone knows that."

"Okay, ummm...I think I'm..." Her eyebrows pinch together. "...I'm.."

"What? C'mon, tell me."

"...I think I need a cig."

She pulls out a pack of ciggarettes from her back pocket. She puts it between her lips and covers it using a hand so she could light it. Camille stands up and leans against the open window as smoke comes out from her nose.

"I knew you couldn't open up to me just like that. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"My douche-parents are yelling at me again so I bailed. And it's a friday night, kitty-cat. Are you planning on just spending it here with your porny little magazines? Let's head out to our secret hang out place and drink some beer instead. Then, we could talk more about abs, banging, and how much our life sucks."

"I don't know, Camille. Mom doesn't like me going out at night."

"She doesn't have to know. We could just sneak out the window, all Lance-cat like, and we'll be out in no time."

"I can't lie to my mom! She'll be so mad at me."

"Tell her it's for a school project."

"On a friday night? Where all the teenagers are partying in the club and doing dumb stuff? Yeah, she won't think that there's anything weird about that."

"Oh, for the love of - let's just go!" She throws her ciggarette out of the window and pull Lance up by his arm. "Come on! I just really want to hang out. I don't want to go home yet."

Lance was about to say something when his phone suddenly rings. Camille rolls her eyes and lets go of Lance's arm. The brunette's eyes lights up when he sees who's calling.

"Hey, Hunk. What's up?"

"Hi, Lance. You forget your flash drive in the computer lab earlier. I figured that you must be looking for it. You can come by tomorrow at my place and I'll give it to you."

"Hunk, you're a life saver! I'll drop by now."

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in 20."

He hangs up and smiles up at Camille, who is sitting on the window sill with her feet dangling on the edge.

"We're going by Hunk's place and after that, we can hang out."

"Cool." She says as she swings her two feet leisurely.

"Just let me tell my mom and I'll be right out."

"I'll wait for you in my motor bike then."

Camille slowly drops down from the window to the roof, then climbs down the tree beside their house.

 

\- 

 

Lance grunts as he heaves himself up the metal fence of the junk yard, his green jacket almost catching on a sharp edge and tear a piece of fabric off.

"Double time, beautiful boy. I thought you're supposed to be all cat-like?"

"The only thing cat-like to me is 'nyah'."

She chuckles. "Whatever. Hurry up before the booze looses its ice cold goodness." She shakes her hand that contains two bottles of beer for emphasis.

The brunette swings his leg over the fence and prepares to do it with the other one, but he looses his balance and drops down to the dirt covered ground with a startled yelp.

"Well, that made it ten times faster. C'mon, let's go!"

She runs off into the dark junk yard with a couple of street lamps lighting up the place only by little.

"Gee, thanks for helping me up, Camille." Lance says under his breath as he gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. He watch as Camille runs farther and farther away from him. The brunette smiles to himself of how pretty and unique she is. But before he could think of anything else about her, he clutches his left chest where his heart is and sighs. "Stop it, Lance. She's your best friend. You're not supposed to look at her like that."

Camille turns around from afar and signals him to come over by waving her hand in the air.

His heart skips a beat.

"Fuck." He mutters.

Lance runs towards where she is. Then, they both walk silently towards a speed boat on top of other junk. They got up by a plank and as soon as they got there, Camille throws herself on one of the chairs in the middle of the boat and prop her feet up on the coffee table infront of her. She lights up another ciggarette and offers one to Lance.

"Oh, god no. Mom will kill me if she finds out I tried to smoke."

"Don't be such a mama's boy. Live a little. You know, you're missing out on a lot of fun just because your mom's wishes are weighting you down. Sit down and try one."

Lance sits down on the only empty seat on the boat. Camille shoves her hand with a ciggarette infront of Lance's face. He flicks her hand away.

"Dude, mom's wishes or not, that stuff is nasty. It could get you killed!"

"Goddess, I hope so." She puts the cig down in the table and goes back to enjoying her own lit one. "Open the beer so we could get this party goin'!"

The brunette does what he's told. After that, they chat a little about how annoying people are, how bad Camille's parents are, and they joke around about boy stuff again, leaving Lance blushing really hard. They eventually play a little game of rock paper scissors and whoever loses five times, they have to chug what's left of their beer in one go. And this is where Camille made a mistake. Lance is the master of rock paper scissors since he used to play with his younger cousins in his youth. She's sentenced to chug the whole thing down, making Lance's throat very dry of how her lips wrap around the bottle's lid.

"Wooo!! That's fuckin' amazing!" She exclaims as she slams the bottle down the table. "Beat that sucka! You think I couldn't do it, didn't you?"

He smiles, "Oh, there weren't any doubts."

"Better be. Otherwise, I'd begin to question our friendship just as much as I'd begin to question your orientation."

"What?! That's weird! Why would you think that?!"

"The magazine says it all."

"I'm straight!" Deep down, he knows this is a lie.

"Really? Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Kiss me."

"WHAT?!"

"I dare you to kiss me." Camille smiles devilishly as she props up her elbow on her knee and rest her face onto her palm. "I'm waiting."

"Ppfft! I don't need to prove anything."

"What's the matter, Lance-cat? You can't kiss me?"

"No...not like this..."

Her eyes widens. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything."

"So, you're gonna kiss me or what?"

Lance sheepishly shakes his head.

"I knew it. You're gay." She leans back on her chair. "You can't kiss me. Lame."

"I'm so not gay! I just don't want to kiss you because of a dare you made up."

She snorts. "Or maybe you just don't like me."

"What? Of course I like you, duh! You're my best friend."

"Yeah, whatever." 

Camille crosses her arms as she glares at her boots on top of the table, like they're insulting her. Lance rubs the back of his neck as he thinks of something to say.

"Look," he starts. "If you think a kiss is gonna help you prove that you're pretty or likeable, it's not."

She looks up at him as he continues. "Camille, you're amazing and you're beautiful just the - "

"Nope," she covers his mouth with her hand. "No, no, no, no, no! This isn't a chick flick movie or a Nicholas Sparks novel. Don't get all cheesy and poetic on me."

She removes her hand and crosses her arms again with the same frown on her face. Lance examines her for a moment before leaning back in his chair, his right leg jiggling up and down in anxiousness of trying to think of a way to make her happy again.

"But..." Her expression softens as she speaks. "I know what you're trying to say and you're totally right. And it was wrong of me to make fun of you. For all I know, you're just as confused as I am."

"Confused? Are you...?"

"I'm just figuring stuff out about myself. That's all. But seriously, thanks."

"It was nothing."

"You know something?"

"Hmm?"

'We should leave this place."

"You mean go home? Okay, sure." He motions to stand up, but Camille stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I mean leave this place, this town. We could go somewhere far away and leave all of this crazy shit stuff behind."

"Are you insane? I can't leave. I have school and my mom is here."

"We could figure something out. I want to live with you."

Lance blushes. "What?"

"You say 'what' way too much, Lance-nyan."

"What? I can't just leave. Are you planning to leave?"

"N-No, it was just a thought, okay? It's just, I'm trying to figure this all out, but I can't with all this shit that's been going on with my parents. All because I just wanted to be the way I want to be."

"And what do you want to be, Camille?"

She grows silent for a moment then, "Whatever."

Lance rolls his eyes with a groan. "You say 'whatever' too much, Camille."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Call you what?"

"That, that name! I hate it."

"You mean Ca - " She shoots him a glare. " - uh, why? What do you want me to call you? And why do you - oh, is it because your parents named you that?"

She looks away. "Something like that. This is getting shitty. Let's hit the road. I'm sure my 'parents' are done shouting by now." She stands up and and stretches her body, hands above her head as she lets out a small moan. Lance blushes at this and hides his face behind his hand. "Come on, let's go."

 

-

 

After the ride on Camille's motor bike, Lance goes into his house and Camille climbs up to his window again, but she doesn't enter his room this time. She just stands outside the window with her elbows on the window sill. Finally, Lance enters the room and opens the lights. He jumps a little when he sees Camille there. 

"I forgot that you're gonna be there." 

"You're jumpy as a cat, Lance-nyan." She smirks and waves her hand to signal him to come closer. He does so. "I just wanted to say that I had fun tonight. Thanks for being with me. I just needed a little head space from all the shouting in the house, you know?"

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't do anything about your current situation, but I'm always here for you if you want to hang." He gives her a soft smile and he thinks he sees a small blush on her cheeks.

"Umm, I know this is gonna sound so cheesy, but..." she bites her lower lip and it's so cute that it's driving Lance up the wall. "...I just want to let you know that I'm so happy that I got to meet you and that you mean a lot to me."

"Uh," He tries to hide his blush, but fails when they stare into each other's eyes for a long moment. "...same...same."

"So, umm..." She puts her hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she leans forward to stick her head in the roon and peck an abrupt kiss on Lance's lips. "Thanks and good night, Lance-cat."

Before Lance can even process what just happened, Camille already got down fron his roof and onto her motor bike. He hears her start the engine, then leaves. That's when his lips breaks into a wide goofy smile and he reaches a hand up to touch it. All his brain can scream is 'she kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me' in an endless loop.

But that was the last time he ever saw her face again.

 

-

 

Four years after that night, Lance wakes up to an annoying screaming sound somewhere in his doorm room he moved into when he left his mother's house. He rolls over to his bed and covers his head with a pillow while letting out a frustrated groan. The screaming got louder and louder and it sounded as if it was heading right towards his bedroom door. He stares blankly at the white wall infront of him as he hears the door slam open.

"Lance! You ate my my mom's home made cookies?!" 

He groans and presses his pillow against his head to block out the noise.

"Wake up, you lazy piece of rubble! Why would you do that?! I told you specifically not to, yet you did!" The person starts shaking him back and forth. "Hey! I know you're awake, you idiot! I hate you so much! Did you have any idea how long I've been craving for those cookies?! I can't believe you - "

He nudges them away from him. "Will you calm the hell down, Pidge? It's early in the morning. You're giving me a migrane. And stop being so dramatic. They're just cookies."

"JUST COOKIES?! MY MOTHER MADE THEM AND SHE'S MILES AWAY! THEY'RE MY REWARD COOKIES AFTER I GOT AN A+ ON MY EXAM LAST WEEK!! THEY WERE FOR - "

Pidge gets cut off when Lance chucks a pillow to their face. "Well, what was I gonna do?! I was hungry, okay?! Geez, you're really gonna shout at the top of your lungs early in the morning for that?"

"It's literally eight in the morning. If you call that early, I don't want to be roommates with you anymore." Pidge says as they adjusts their glasses.

"Eight?!" Lance shots up from his bed and scrambles for his phone on top of his drawer near the door. "Holy smokes! I'm gonna be late for school!"

He grabs a towel and runs for the bathroom, leaving Pidge shaking their head. "Oh, the irony. I'm the one who stays up late in the night and I'm the one who wakes up first." They roll their eyes before stepping out the room and slamming the door behind them. 

 

-

 

"You're lucky that you arrived just in time for Mr.Iverson's pop quiz today." Hunk says to Lance as they walk in the halls of Garrison University along with other students. Their second to the last class has ended and are they're now headed towards their finak class. "Otherwise, he'll be crazy mad at you. You know him when he gets mad."

"I know. I have my roommate to thank for. They were yelling at the top of their lungs that made me wake up momentarily from my dream of sweet looking mermaid babes." He smirks to himself.

"Ugh, I just hope these babes are actually girls and not guys."

"Both."

'Alright, sick. By the way, how is your roommate? Are they too much for you?"

"Pidge? Nah. They may be snappy and grumpy most of the time, but they're cool. Really smart too. Reminds me of Camille..."

"Oh...still no news about her?"

"No. But anyway, you and Pidge would be great friends."

"I see. Too bad I can't drop by anytime soon because I've got a lot of work to do."

"Right. Well, see you later?"

"Yeah."

Lance stops infront of a door, then waves Hunk good bye as he twists the door knob to his next class. He enters and sees that his classmates are in their seats, chatting to each other in a small voice as they patiently wait for their teacher. He notice that two seats are empty. One at the front and one at the back. The brunette goes for the one at the back and greeted some of his classmates. Suddenly, the door opens and their teacher, Mr.Coran, enters with a wide smile.

"Good morning, class!" He greets in an enthustiastic voice. "I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late, but that's because we have a new student here at the Garrison. Come on in. Don't be shy now."

Everyone's eyes lands on the door as it slowly opens to let a short boy wearing black jeans and a red sweater and black shoes in. The boy looks so uncertain and nervous as he tries to avoid eye contact as he rubs the back of his neck, ruffling his dark hair that goes down to his nape in the process. He then moves his hands to clutch at the black straps of his back pack on his shoulders.

"Why won't you come forward and introduce yourself?"

He does so and Lance can't help but think that this guy looks familiar to him somehow. How is it possible that you feel this longing emotion to someone you don't even know who they are?

"Uhhmm, my name is K-Keith Kogane and I'm eighteen-years old."

"Alright. Be sure to make friends with Keith here. Just not during my class. I want your full and undivided attention so I could mold your minds properly. Take a seat Mr.Kogane and we'll begin our discussion for today."

Lance watch as Keith lifts his bag higher up his back and saunters towards the empty seat at the front of the class. Before he turns to sit, his eyes meet Lance's and like a wild fire, they light up. The new guy smiles at him and makes a small wave with his hand to say hi. Lance raise a skeptic brow and look over his shoulder to see if he's the one who he's waving to. He realizes that no one else is sittting there since he is at the back of the class. He looks back at Keith and shot him a confused look. Suddenly, Keith's smile fades and is replaced by a sad look on his face. Before Lance could react to this, Keith turns around and takes his seat. 

Who is this guy? Does he know him from elementary or something? He does seem familiar. Maybe he's met him before? He doesn't remember anyone with a mullet in his early teenage years or even in his youth. He's gonna have to talk to him later after class. He wills himself to focus on whatever Mr.Coran was saying, but he can't help but stare at the back of the new guy's head. Lance had caught Keith occasionally looking over his shoulder to look at him, or maybe he's mistaken it for someone else? He doesn't know. He'll just have to wait 'till class is over.

 

The bell rings and everyone got up immediately except for Keith who was still packing his notebook and pens inside his bag. Lance stands up and saunters towards the door and decides that he'll wait for Keith there. He passes Keith's chair and didn't miss the way Keith looks up at him. The latter starts to move faster so he could catch up to the brunette.

"Alright, don't forget to hand in your project on friday this week!" Mr.Coran says as the students quickly head out the door. "I want full details pertaining in the subject you chose and your thoughts on the matter - alright, bye!"

Lance leans against the side of the door and watch as Keith got out of the classroom. The boys eyes the end of the hall, probably looking for Lance. With a small chuckle, the brunette pats him on the shoulder to grab his attention. Keith jumps a little and looks over his shoulder.

He sighs, "You're still cat like..."

"What?" 

Keith smirks, "And you still say 'what' too much."

Lance freezes.

"Let me take a good look at you." He holds Lance's chin and moves him side to side. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The brunette grabs his hand and removes it from his chin. "Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else."

'Oh, it's been four years and you've already forgotten about me, Lance-cat?"

His eyes widens, "Where did you get that name?"

"Um, I made it for you, duh? Back when we were hanging out together? Remember?"

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Lance eyes him up and down. He takes a long look at Keith's face. It's sharper and longer now, but his eyes are the same purple eyes he's fallen for. His shoulders are broader and a few facial hair runs down his jawline. "...No..."

"Look, I know it may be a little strange for you to - "

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it if you really are who you claim to be."

Keith crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Who else would call you Lance-cat? And my voice maybe a lot deeper, but I still got that sarcastic tone on my tongue."

Lance frowns at him, making Keith rolls his eyes.

"Fine. You want proof?" He unfolds his arms, then rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a tattoed covered arm. The same tattoes as...

"Son of a..." Lance mutters before walking past Keith.

"Hey, where are you going?!" He runs after him. "You're not gonna throw me a 'welcome back' party or give me a tour around this school? Or are you gonna go home early like your mommy told you to? That's super lame." 

"You know what else is super lame? Leaving all of a sudden without a word and come back four years later like nothing happened and with a different face and different name along with it."

"Woah there, buster. How about you hear my side of the story first?"

"And what if I don't? What if I tell you that I don't want to listen to whatever you're going to say?"

"You know you're gonna have to, Lance."

They both stop walking as soon as they step out of the school's doors. Lance looks back at Keith with a stormy look on his face.

"Why?"

"Look, can we go some place else first? Somewhere we can sit and talk?"

He shakes his head. "No, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Come on, Lance. I'm sorry, okay? Just please, give me a chance to explain, and if you still don't want to forgive me afterwards, then that's okay. I'll leave you alone, for good this time. Please?"

the brunette eyes him for a moment before he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay. Follow me."

"Alright!" Keith jumps down the school's steps. "You rock, Lance-cat. I knew I could always count on you as the nice guy."

 

-

 

"Woah, this place looks exactly the same as I remember it; a big pile of useless junk." Keith says as he removes his bag, then throws it down at the coffee table infront of him. He sits down on his chair and roams his eyes at the same junk yard he and Lance used to hang out in. "This where I belong if Shiro hadn't found me."

"Shiro?" Lance asks as he sits on the chair beside him.

"Yeah. He took me in when I left the town and looked for someplace new. He's sweet and accepting, unlike my real parents, who thankfully, passed away."

"What? They did? Since when?"

"Well, dad died from drunk driving three years ago, and my mom died from suicide because she was alone eversince dad passed. She jumped off of a building. My cousin relayed the news to me and the first thing that came into my mind was 'good riddance'."

"But, Cami - sorry, I mean Keith, they're still your parents."

"I know. That's why I cried three days later after I heard about it." He chuckles. "Luckily, Shiro was there for me. Especially when I was still figuring some stuff out. Remember that I told you that I needed some head space to figure some stuff out?"

"I remember it like it was just yesterday. And I guess you did figured it out?"

"Hell, yeah. It started off when I asked Shiro to cut my hair short. Really, really short. Then I asked him for a binder until I completely changed my whole ward drobe. I changed my name and got into testosterone, hence my deep voice. But I'm not thinking of getting the surgery yet. Still don't have the money for it."

"And Shiro is all okay with this?"

"Yeah. He's like the dad I never had. He gave me a second chance to live my life the way I should and got me into the Garrison University. He helped me get out of my addiction of smoking and drinking. He's like an angel in disguise or some shit like that."

"That's really nice to hear, K-Keith. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you in what you were going through."

"Are you kidding? Don't be sorry, I was the one who left without a word. I'm sorry for that. That was super lame of me."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Keith lightly punches him on his arm. "Atleast make me feel better about it."

"Ouch, okay, okay. Appology accepted."

"Nice. Speaking of figuring things out, may I ask your...you know? I mean, if it's not too rude."

"Oh, that. Hahaha, yeah. I did figured that out."

"I knew it! You are gay!"

"Nope, not really. I'm bisexual. My mom was the first one I came out to and she's surprisingly fine with it."

"Oh, but I was not entirely wrong and not entirely right?"

He chuckles. "I guess you could say that. How about you?"

"Oh, me? I still like boys the way I used to." Keith smiles and wraps his arms around Lance's neck, making the latter blush. "So, I guess you're gonna do my dare and kiss me?"

"I told you the very reason why I didn't want to kiss you in the first place and that's because of the stupid dare you made."

'But you will kiss me this time, right Lance-cat?"

"Not unless you make me purr." Lance smirks.

"You are ridiculous." Keith pecks him on the lips, leaving Lance completely stunned. "But, I realized how much you really mean to me in the span of four years and I just - " 

He gets cut off by Lance's lips against his. When they part, Keith is blushing madly. The brunette grins at this. "Don't go all poetic on me, Keith Kogane. This isn't a chick flick or a Nicholas Spark's novel."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

They kiss again and Lance knew that this time, he's gonna stay, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
